dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kryptonian
Kryptonians are a humanoid alien race originating from Krypton, a planet that was located in a distant star system to our own. They are a race all but extinct having a handful of survivors after the planet was destroyed, most notably Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to the planet Earth. Biology Kryptonians are known to possess the same exact physical appearance as Human beings; however they can be distinguished; whether by their abilities or their weaknesses. They live longer and are also denser than humans, which explains why Humans cannot survive in their atmospherics. They are very intelligent and are obviously capable of speech. Kryptonians are also known to consume foods from other races, including Human. However, it is undetermined how large their portion sizes truly are and if they need more sustenance. Although deemed by the Kryptonian government as heresy, they are known to mate and give birth to children the same way Humans do such as when Lara Lor-Van gave birth to Kal-El. Kryptonians stopped natural reproduction processes later on, leading to artificial population and laws forbidding natural reproduction. Also, Kryptonians mothers recover much faster than humans after giving birth, this was seen several hours later after Lara gave birth to Kal. Kryptonians within their natural environment are known to be as weak as a Human and are known to live within an atmosphere that would kill any Human, unless that Human is wearing a Breather. Kryptonians are also known to possess natural solar cells that allow them to process solar energy, which is what fuels their powers. Powers & Abilities Under their native Red sun, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to normal Humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow sun, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that greatly surpass those of humans and even most superhumans: *'Solar Energy Absorption'-When Kryptonians reach Earth, their cells become storage components for solar radiation, absorbing the sunlight, which in turn, runs all of their abilities. Such energy, when properly utilized, can heal, strengthen, and power-up Kryptonians.The more solar energy a Kryptonian absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. Kryptonian cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. The wavelength of the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time a kryptonian uses any of their superhuman abilities, his/her body expends absorbed sunlight and therefore capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. *'Invulnerability' - Their dense body tissue that also emits an unbreakable aura of solar energy that renders a Kryptonian capable of withstanding bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, toxins, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights, nuclear explosions and even capable of withstanding a star going supernova with no injury or visible damage. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), and are immune to electric shock. Therefore they are basically indestructible. Because of this, Kryptonians are resistant to all forms of physical damage. As such, not even the strongest of humans can hurt them; bullets bounce off them, rockets, bombs and lasers don't even leave a mark on them, and high-voltage energy emissions (beams) cannot penetrate through them. Kryptonians are immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. They can however be damaged by magic (which completely by passes said aura and directly affects their physiology) and kryptonite. **'Superhuman Strength' - Kryptonians possess incredible strength while under a yellow sun. This allows them to bend steel in their bare hands, move greatly heavier objects than any normal human, toss vehicles such as cars and trucks, snap handcuffs with no effort, overpower humans, shatter concrete effortlessly, stop a full-power locomotive, and move planets and astronomical objects. Their punches create small shock waves. Their strength can be increased further by direct exposure to sunlight. Kryptonians have limitless physical strength, especially in direct sunlight. In terms of what they can do, they can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings; bend and break reinforced steel; crush wood panels; lift heavy objects; decimate large structures; and level whole cities. Kryptonian strength increases with age, meaning the older a Kryptonian grows, the stronger he or she becomes. ***'Superhuman Stamina' - Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for long periods of time without tiring.Kryptonian possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Kryptonian's body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Kryptonians survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Kryptonians can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue (unless they exhaust their reserves of solar energy or are exposed to kryptonite). **'Superhuman Healing' - Allows a Kryptonian to completely heal instantly from any wounds, as long as they are not exposed to Kryptonite. ***'Longevity' - Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than how they look having an average life span greater than humans. They could live almost indefinitely under the earth yellow sun. A Kryptonian's constant absorption of solar energy delays cell deterioration; as such, provided they are under a yellow sun Kryptonians are functionally immortal. The older they are, the more powerful they become. *'Superhuman Speed' - Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible velocities many times faster than the speed of sound. They can move, think and react at superhuman speed. In space, they are capable of moving at light speed or even faster. *'X-Ray Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to see through any material. Kryptonians can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or a person; as such, Kryptonians can see through anything except lead. *'Heat Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Kryptonians are able to generate beams of intensified heat from both eyes. Their heat vision is strong enough to melt steel titanium and other metals. Heat vision also generates concussive force which can repel opponents away from them and hurt their opponents. However, a Kryptonian can learn to focus this energy and project heat in any direction, as well as control the size of the beams and change their intensity. Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: Kryptonians can see all of the EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the auras generated by living beings *'Telescopic Vision/Microscopic Vision' - Kryptonians are able to see great distances or very tiny objects without the aid of technology, almost like zooming in on a specific area. * Thermal Vision: Allows the user to see temperature variations in objects and the environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. *'Superhuman Hearing' - Enables a Kryptonian to hear any sound at any volume or pitch, over great distances, and to filter out background sounds. Kryptonians can eavesdrop on important conversations and cries for help from miles away, and possess enough control to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. They also possess a mental telepathy associated with the sound, as they can hear the screams from space (where there is no air for sound waves to travel through). *'Flight' - Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. Kryptonians can defy gravity through telekinesis or gravitional manipulation and can reach speeds approaching the velocities of light. They can maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover. Through this power they can fly over the skies, hover on air and carry people or objects. *'Super Breath' - Enables a Kryptonian to blow objects away with a stream of highly compressed air. Also allows them to breathe in airless environments such as underwater and space for a practically limitless amount of time. **'Arctic Breath' - Kryptonians can control the temperature of their super breathe, turning it freezing like a blizzard. *'Super Dexterity' - Kryptonians are able to determine distances, angles and trajectory and have a perfect aim. Kryptonians are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement * Super agility - '- Kryptonians have perfect balance, which gives them a better degree of flexibility and range of motion. 'Self-Sustenance- Kryptonians do not need to eat, drink or sleep and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling kryptonians to travel in space and underwater unprotected. Super Smell- Kryptonians have a sense of smell that is significantly enhanced to the point they can smell odors across the entire planet. * Super-Intelligence - 'Kryptonians possess a genius level intellect; under the yellow sun this is amplified hundreds of times above human levels. Their brain work similar or superior to a super computer; they are able to make immensely fast calculations and multitask at alarming rates. They possess eidetic memory which is amplified hundreds of times allowing them to process large amounts of information and data at once. Weaknesses Although they would appear invincible under a Yellow Sun with not many races being able to overcome the might of a Kryptonian, they do have vulnerabilities. Kryptonians and Superman in terms of learning powers. Kal-El spends 30 years learning how to control his abilities and has a significant advantage over the Kryptonian soldiers who haven't learned to master the more specific abilities relating to their senses. *'New planetary atmosphere: Also the exposure to Krypton's native environmental conditions weaken and at first even incapacitate Kal-El. It took him his whole life to adapt to Earth environment, as a baby he struggled to breath. The same thing happens to Zod when his helmet is smashed and he is overloaded with the new environment and his enhanced senses activating for the first time. *'Red Sun Radiation:' Kryptonians are also vulnerable when exposed to a Red Sun, the native sun which their planet Krypton orbited. This renders a Kryptonian seemingly human but does not change them physically, but immediately draining all of their power and while still under a red sun, not able to charge themselves back up. *'Kryptonite:' A radioactive piece of the Kryptonian home world, Kryptonite is one of the most infamous weaknesses of any inhabitant from Krypton. Proximity is a key factor, at close or moderate ranges, Kryptonite is extraordinarily lethal and will kill a Kryptonian within hours. The only thing that will protect them from the lethal radiation it emits is the use of lead shielding. * Physical Force: '''Beings of comparable strength, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can injure and even kill Kryptonians. Kal-El possessed the strength to break Zod's neck. Language & Culture The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian,". All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their sex. Males all wear the same suit comprised of their chosen colours and the symbol of their House on their chest. Females where an near identical version. Thousands of years ago during the era of expansion, Krypton prohibited their fleets from colonizing worlds inhabited with a developing species. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or smarter to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was considered heresy. Krypton's population all belong to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Kryptonian Thinker Guild, Kryptonian Mediator Guild, Kryptonian Artisan Guild and the Kryptonian Laborer Guild. Survivors *Kal-El' *'Kara Zor-El' (''Possibly) Technology *'Metallic Liquid': A liquid metal that is used for holographic projections in a variety of roles. *'Growth Codex': A technology that is able to grow new Kryptonians from a genetic piece of genetic matter. *'Kal-El's Starcraft': A custom built ship used by Jor-El to send his infant son to safety from the planet's destruction. *'Fortress of Solitude': The Fortress was a scout ship used by Kryptonian Pioneers to Earth and contained the Super Suit. *'Black Zero': A Prison ship that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him from Krypton's perishment. *'Command Key': A key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. *'Dropship': A beetle looking very fast and agile dropship used for a number of roles. *'Service Robots': Mechanical robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton with any needs. *'Energy Lance': A sword like weapon used by Kryptonian military. *'Phantom Zone': A prison located in subspace. *'Phantom Zone Projector': The projector that creates a black hole to access the Phantom Zone. *'Gunship': A Large heavily weaponised gunship aerial combat vehicle. *'Attack Ship': An attack and transport aerial vehicle. *'Hammerhead': A large aerial combat vehicle. *'World Engine': A machine activated at one end of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the other end, pulsating the field of gravity and essentially terraforming to suit Kryptonian needs. *'Breather': Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. *'Energy Rifle': A rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their only and primary rifle. *'Energy Pistol': A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. *'Phantom Drive' is an engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. Trivia *Kryptonians can fly much faster then Mach 1 (approximately 1,225 km/h or 761 mph). See Also *Krypton *Kal-El